Não Assista Sozinho
by Carol Camui
Summary: Misha descobre que o gosto de Jensen para filmes é muito pior do que ele imaginava.


**Não assista sozinho**

_Por Carol Camui_

**Disclaimer: **Não, eles não me pertencem, vocês sabem disso.

**Sinopse:** Misha descobre que o gosto de Jensen para filmes é muito pior do que ele imaginava.

**Shipper:** Jensen/Misha

**Beta:** Thata Martins (obrigada de novo, xuxu!)

**Avisos:** Olha, o slash aqui é bem levinho. Tão leve que nem parece que fui em quem escreveu. Estou me estranhando.

A **Sam Morgado** postou esse plot no Twitter e eu acabei pescando ele depois de tanto tempo. Como o plot foi seu, eu dedico essa fic a você Sam! Espero que goste.

* * *

Foi numa dessas tardes chuvosas e frias - quando você só tem vontade de ficar no sofá, coberto até o pescoço por uma manta macia, descobrindo as mãos somente para buscar mais pipoca em uma vasilha bem grande - que Jensen veio com uma seleção de filmes para assistirem juntos.

-Vamos ver... Aqui temos _A Casa de Cera_, _Sexta-feira 13_ e _My Bloody Valentine_.

Misha revirou os olhos e sacudiu a cabeça, em sinal de negação. - O que é isso? Os maiores sucessos do mau gosto mundial? Eu não quero assistir essas coisas.

-Hmm... E que tal esse: _Atividade Paranormal_? Aqui está escrito _"Não assista sozinho"_. Parece bom. - falou Jensen, calmo.

Misha achou que aquilo não parecia nada bom. - Eu não gosto desse tipo de filme.

Jensen olhou surpreso para ele. - Não gosta de filmes de terror? Mas hoje o tempo está perfeito para um desses!

Agora ele parecia empolgado e Misha não queria estragar seu bom humor. Mas ele também não queria assistir a nenhum daqueles filmes horríveis. Como alguém podia gostar de ver uma coisa daquelas? - Eu acho que seu gosto para filmes é péssimo. Você conseguiu escolher os piores, Jensen.

Jensen não se ofendeu com aquele comentário. Na verdade, ele parecia estar se divertindo. - Eu acho que você está com medo de ver.

Misha baixou os olhos e ficou quieto por alguns segundos. - E se eu estiver?

Jensen sorriu e se aproximou dele. - Não precisa ter medo. Eu protejo você.

Misha começou a rir. - Oh... Me sinto _tão_ melhor agora. – Jensen sorriu e o puxou pela mão, fazendo-o se sentar no sofá. Ele já tinha feito pipoca e deixou um balde enorme no colo do moreno. Misha começou a comer enquanto Jensen colocava o DVD no aparelho e se sentava ao lado dele.

O filme mal tinha começado e Misha já estava tenso. Muito tenso. Não era culpa dele. Aquelas coisas simplesmente o apavoravam. - Preciso ir ao banheiro.

Jensen olhou de lado para ele. Estava sério. - Você acabou de sair de lá. - antes que Misha se levantasse, ele segurou sua mão e o puxou de volta. - Senta aí. - ele passou um braço por cima de seu ombro e chegou um pouco mais perto, acariciando de leve seu pescoço. - Se sentir muito medo, pode me abraçar.

Misha sentiu um arrepio e desta vez não foi por causa do filme. - Cer... certo.

O filme continuou e Misha procurou se distrair ao máximo para não se deixar envolver por aquelas imagens horrendas. Primeiro ele devorou toda a pipoca, prestando atenção a cada uma delas antes de colocá-las em sua boca. Ele até deu nomes e criou histórias para as pipocas mais bonitinhas. Quando o balde ficou vazio ele quase pediu para ir ao banheiro de novo. Faria de tudo para não ter que encarar a TV por mais de 2 segundos.

Jensen dividia sua atenção entre o filme e o comportamento do moreno. Observar Misha era mais divertido do que qualquer outra coisa. Misha fechava os olhos com frequência e se encolhia todo perto dele. Sem contar os quase gritos que ele deixava escapar de vez em quando.

Aquilo estava sendo uma tortura. Ele não sabia quanto tempo mais iria aguentar. Será que ainda faltava muito para aquela coisa terminar? Ele estava quase desistindo e indo se refugiar em seu quarto, onde tudo era quente e seguro... Oh, não. Péssima ideia. Agora ele teria medo do quarto e tudo por culpa daqueles espíritos fajutos e terrivelmente assustadores. Podia se esconder na cozinha, então. Lá tinha comida, pelo menos.

Pensou seriamente em processar o produtor daquela porcaria por danos psicológicos de alto nível. Será que ele ganharia?

Jensen deu um beijo leve em sua bochecha e apertou um pouco mais o abraço, fazendo Misha esquecer de seus planos por um instante. Bem, alguma coisa boa ele tinha que ganhar, depois de ser obrigado a passar por tudo aquilo.

Como sua distração com as pipocas tinha sido brutalmente interrompida pelo término das mesmas, ele teve que encontrar outra. Resolveu perscrutar o rosto de Jensen enquanto ele insistia em ver aquela coisa que alguém resolvera chamar de filme.

O loiro tinha a testa levemente franzida e parecia muito concentrado. O filme estava chegando ao seu clímax e Jensen não queria perder nenhum detalhe. Misha não precisava olhar para a TV para saber dessas coisas, olhar para Jensen era muito melhor. Pelo menos aquela era uma imagem bonita.

Então Misha abraçou Jensen com força, de repente e sem aviso, fazendo o loiro pular no sofá. Ao mesmo tempo, alguém gritou muito alto na TV e os dois acabaram gritando juntos.

Quando eles pararam de rir, o filme já tinha terminado. Para a sorte de Misha, que agora podia respirar muito mais aliviado. Jensen olhou para ele e sorriu. - Viu? Não foi tão ruim assim.

_Ah, foi._ Tinha sido muito pior do que ruim. Mas até que ele tinha sido legal, só que _isso_ ele não iria admitir. - Até que enfim acabou.

Jensen achou sua cara emburrada muito fofa e lhe deu um beijo leve nos lábios. Misha acabou sorrindo também e o beijou de volta.

-Da próxima vez _eu_ escolho o filme.

* * *

.

.

.

Não é por nada não, mas eu achei essa fic tão cute cute! A coisa mais fofa que eu já escrevi até hoje *_* (se abraça)

Espero que tenham gostado amores. Especialmente você, Sam!

Beeeijos


End file.
